Invasion of the Mind
by poofyface
Summary: This is my first story. Hermione has had her life changed forever and now shes back at school for her seventh year. She has to deal with what has happened to her and struggle with new feelings. Starts during the summer after book 7, disregard epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Okay you guys this is my first story ever. One day I just felt like shit and I continued to feel like shit until I started writing. When I but my pencil against the paper this just came flooding out and I felt better and better. I didn't have any idea where it was going, the ideas just came to me and somehow they all connected. I've actually been writing this for a while it's just that I've recently been able to type it up. I'm almost done with the story actually. I can see how its gonna end and I only have like maaaybe 2 or 3 ideas left? Tehe anyways I hope I get nice reviews if I even get them. Oh yeah! And I think it kinda sucks at the beginning but it gets better. And since it's my first story it's not that specific with how the characters or rooms look cuz I hate doing that. Just use your imagination k? **EDIT! I've decided to go back and edit these chapters because I think they don't do my story justice and a few people requested this story's continuation…I might even continue on with the series... hopefully a few more years of English helps to make this a way better version!**  
>'Thoughts'<p>

"Spoken words"

**Taking place during their 7****th**** year!**

(Hermione POV)

'Why did it have to happen to me?'  
>I looked around Harry's dark, empty, blue room. I feel my heart beat, echoing against my empty-feeling chest. It's just Harry, Ginny and I sitting on his red, Gryffindor bed; my eyes rested on Ginny and I giggled a bit when I saw Ginny's face twisted in concentration, fiddling with something in her hands. I shifted my gaze to Harry, hoping to strike a conversation only to find him staring off into space again. I can't stand to look at Harry sometimes…it hurts because he will always be a reminder...<br>"Alright I'm done packing."  
>My eyes snapped to Ginny when she spoke. She is holding a reddish, blue swirling pipe with a bowl of weed packed. Harry hands her a lighter and she starts smoking it while flicking her wand to open a window.<p>

The chirping of the birds started to come floating in. I close my eyes and just hear the different pitches, let it vibrate in my body.

"Ay Hermione..."

My eyes open to the sight of Ginny reaching forward trying to pass me the pipe. I continue staring at her, noticing her silky red hair glowing against the sunshine coming in the windows. I can't help but linger on her freckles. As I reach forward to get the pipe I can't help but peek down her cleavage a little. Oh the Goosebumps! They just erupted all over my skin. Our fingertips brushed when I grabbed the pipe and the tingles shoot all throughout my body. I shake my head to chase away these…dirty thoughts and I hit the pipe. I love the sweet burning feeling of the smoke rushing down my throat. I love how relaxed I get; it's the only way that I can really relax.  
>Yes, Hermione Granger smokes weed. I know many people, including teachers, would be surprised that the "know-it-all" has been a pothead for 5 consecutive years already. Although it hasn't affected my grades like the anti-marijuana propaganda people claim.<br>The thought fades from my mind when I see the smoke coming out of my mouth and I feel a ghost hand run down my neck.

I shiver in disgust and place my hand over the ghost touch, 'Why do these things happen to me?'  
>My stomach twists as the self-loathing spreads through my body. It's like the hatred for my own self became laced with my blood and my heart pumps it everywhere, like a virus. I can feel my disgust in every part of my body; I can feel the hate everywhere.<br>Dazed and lightheaded, I watch Harry take his hit. I don't really recall how we all started smoking weed, but it's a habit now. Would I still be smoking if there wasn't a void in my existence? I don't know, maybe I'll find out soon enough.

Sometimes I want to go lie in a peaceful meadow and just die. Just to feel the sun and breeze on my skin, just to stare at the wide open sky, just to hear the birds and all the other noises that nature provides. And then I want to just die. Just die before reality comes crashing all over me.

It seems that a sigh escaped my lips because Harry head snapped up at me. Geez, does that boy hear everything?  
>We stare at each other for a few seconds, he also looks like the world is suffocating him too, but I break it by reaching for the pipe.<br>My stomach continues to make me sick. Does my body hate me too? I wouldn't be surprised.  
>I don't even feel like existing right now, this world will never be what I expected.<br>Have I really just been staring at Ginny this whole time? She noticed me looking and smiled at me.

Oh god, my heart is going haywire, the butterflies are fluttering. I feel my mouth twitch into a smile but then my stomach starts to twist violently and I feel bile rise up in my throat.  
>Holding my mouth I run to the bathroom and throw up what little was in my stomach… My self-disgust made me sick…<br>I don't want to go back in the room, don't want to answer their questions, don't want to see concerned faces; I just plain don't want to go back in there. Actually I don't want to be anywhere right now. But if I had to choose Id be in Harry's room with him, Ginny and a shit load of weed.  
>Now I don't even want to be in that meadow, I don't want to exist anywhere, at all. Why do I always have to feel this way? Isn't there a spell to suck out all this negativity?<br>I walk back inside Harry's room after rinsing my mouth and yup, they have those faces plasted on. I just told them that the smoke went down wrong and I felt sick but I'm aaalll better now. Harry just nods and hands me the pipe.

He knows I have self-loathing but he doesn't know how deep it is. Neither do I for that matter; I do know that it's like I'm barley floating in a 9ft pool instead of the pit less ocean I should be drowning in.  
>Thank god for apathy…<br>~0~  
>Well that's my first chapter! The next one should be up in an hour if I feel like typing it up... Hope it was at least bearable.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Putting the second chapter up after I saw I got 12 hits already! Tehe that was great to see. So my chapters will vary in length it depends on where I feel it should stop. **This chapter is also edited! I gotta say I liked how the first chapter turned out the second time :] yay me **

**I noticed that I have a tendency to type in past tense, im trying to catch all my mistakes but im only human.**  
>~0~<br>I flopped down on one of Harry's nice and big guest beds in Grimwuald (I don't wana look up how to spell it. If it bothers you look it up and tell me how to spell it n I'll change it) place. Harry and Ron have their own room to themselves, bunk beds or something. Ginny and I agreed to share a room and apparently a bed. How am I supposed to share a bed with Ginny? I close my eyes to try a sort of meditation but terror gripped my heart from the nightmares fluttering under my eye lids, and I snapped them open. I continued to lay there with a whole bunch of nothing filling my thoughts. I heaved myself up to change in my PJ's (loose shirt and sweats) before Ginny comes in and catches me naked. Maybe that isn't a bad idea? Maybe it will give her a push. Speaking of Ginny, she just so happens to open the door before I can pull my shirt down. She caught me with the shirt over my face. Her face turns as red as her hair, through the shirt I can see her looking at my stomach and at my pale chest. Not really knowing why I decide to stretch and let out a moan as I slowly pull the shirt down, acting nonchalant.

"Ahem.." Ginny coughs into her hand, trying to get my attention, "Uhh, Hermione? Im sorry I didn't knock…"

"Oh no its okay Ginny! Its not like im buttnaked…" I flop down on the right side of the bed, watching Ginny squirm.

" I want to see thaaat.." Ginny mutters as she reaches for her PJ's. I don't think that she knows I heard her, she dosent need to know.

Freshly changed and exceptionally drained my eyes flutter shut and I start to dream.

~0~  
>My screaming in my dream jerked me awake. Ginny is still sleeping to my left. I stared at her for a minute thinking how softly her skin glows in the morning sunrise. I sigh and get up to go to the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror.<br>I see nothing staring back. No, not like a vampire or anything, just that when you look at me I'm the definition of 'nothing.' No expression on my face, my posture is indifferent, and my dark brown eyes resemble black empty holes.

Just…Nothing.

I do my business in the bathroom and decide to start my day and walk into the kitchen. I see Harry making his famous "Marijuana Tea" as we greet each other and I sit down and start packing another bowl from our unlimited supply of weed (its magic man). He heard me light the pipe and smiled. We passed the pipe in silence until Harry breaks it.

"Have any nightmares last night?" I raise my eyebrow at him and he explained further by adding "I'm still wired to recognize your "nightmare sounds" from you know…..camping."  
>I nodded; after all I can recognize Harry's nightmare sounds too. We used to wake each other up constantly.<br>He sighs.  
>I didn't bother telling him that I heard him having his own nightmare. He doesn't like to talk about it anyways, or about what happened…<p>

And good ol' Ron being the comic relief character that he is , comes stumbling in and mutters "Bloody hell where am I?"

I just roll my eyes and wait for him to actually look around first, he's a big boy he can figure it out.  
>"Oh never mind I uh… know now"<br>I just shake my head at his big Weasley grin and hand him the pipe. Harry flicks his wand and the food and tea comes floating over to the table. Sensing that food was being served Ginny showed up yawning.  
>I just laughed and said "Just like a Weasley, always showing up when foods ready."<p>

She blushes and grins "It's a gene that we have."  
>My pale face flushed slightly at the grin. I just smiled and poked at my food.<br>~0~  
>so, whatever few readers I have, I finished the second chapter. I'm sure you're wondering WHAT HAPPENED TO HERMIONE! And some might have already guessed. Don't worry you will know in the next chapter, if you still feel like reading.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

:D thanks for the people who reviewed, I skipped around my house singing for a view minutes :]

and I leaped over my bed and all that crap lol! Well what happened to Hermione?! Your gonna find out homies.

**Edited! Edited! Edited! Edited! Edited! Edited! Edited! Edited! Edited!**  
>~0~ <p>

I'm sitting on the couch reading 'Hogwarts a History' all over again. Everyone is sitting in the living room, Ginny and Ron are playing chess and Harry is by the fire. I look around the gloomy room and see its dark glow, its wallpapers are broken down the furniture is tattered and torn.  
>"AArrg! Nooooo!"<br>I look over to see Ginny, hands in her hair, on her knees, screaming to the heavens. I look a little bit past her and see Ron's smug face. I glance lower and I see the chessboard game and what used to be Ginny's king.  
>"No Ron! Not cool! I hate your surprise attacks!"<br>Ron just flashed the Weasley grin.  
>I look to see where Harry is watching him sitting alone staring into the fire. He glances at me. From the look in his eyes I can tell what he's dwelling on. I know he's feeling guilty, it's written all over his face. The reminder made my stomach churn, made me not able to read anymore. Not able to read because all I can hear in my head is my resounding screams, along with the echo's of Harry's screams and his pleading. Harry could see what I'm thinking about. I didn't want to see his pain-twisted guilty face so I stood and went into the room Ginny and I share. I sat on the bed and dug my nails into my arm as my body started shutting down on itself. All my feelings started to fade when it became overwhelming. The feelings were almost all locked away until Harry came in. I took in his watery eyes and I knew what was coming. He fellsat on the bed and let a few tears fall. I stared at him with hard eyes trying to hold in the tears and waited. His lip quivered and a sob escaped his lips. His head fell to his hands as I remember why he looks at me with such tortured eyes.  
><strong>XX FLASHBACK XX<strong>

Harry and I are camping, looking for the horcruxes. Ron left us awhile ago. Don't know how long ago I lost my sense of time quickly. We are getting ready to go to Godrics Hollow…..

Now we're in Bagshots house... By this time I found her dead body and I'm running to go check on Harry. I burst in the door, wand at the ready, to see the snake attacking. Its green body is flailing everywhere and knocks me down as Harry screams "Voldemort is here!"  
>My heart stops and I try to get up, scrambling towards Harry in fear.<br>I hear and feel a 'snap' as the snake's body breaks my leg and I crumble.

I look up to see Harry struggle closer to me until the snake coiled and launched herself at him. I frantically try to crawl over to him as the snake wraps herself around Harry's body….then the door slammed open…  
>"Harry…" The cold voice hissed.<br>The voice made my blood run cold.  
>"Harry…you brought me a mudblood to play with?"<br>"No!" screamed Harry.  
>I rolled over to face our enemy, his red evil eyes pierced into my innocent brown ones.<br>When he smiled I knew what was going to happen. Terror boiled in my chest and stopped in my throat choking me.  
>He moved closer and I hear Harry struggling.<br>Time seemed to stop as I watched Voldemort stalk closer to me. I started to crawl away but Voldemort swiftly immobilized me with his wand.  
>My heart is pounding against my ribs.<br>Voldemort is against me…He whispered "fucking mudblood…I'll put you in your place."  
>XX END FLASHBACK XX<br>Voldemort showed us how evil he was that day. Voldemorts words and Harry's screams and cries haunt me. I don't remember how we got away. I believe that Harry took his chance when voldemort was…done and I appaperated us out of there. Thank god I brought a book about first aid with me, I wouldn't of known how to heal… myself properly.  
>Harry blames himself of course. I could never blame Harry, he did save me after all…I flinch and feel a scream rise and die in my throat when I feel a thumb on my face. I jerk away from Harrys hand and notice that I've been crying.<br>Harry and I stare at each other.  
>"Do you blame me?"<br>I knew he thought that.  
>"No Harry I don't."<br>"Why not? It was my fault…"  
>"Because Harry…the snake was wrapped around you. I knew you were trying to help me."<br>"But I couldn't help! I could only watch as Voldemort…as he-"  
>"You saved me Harry! You got us out."<br>I didn't want to hear him say it…didn't want to hear the word 'rape' it would it all the more real…  
>My eyes bored into his and I could see the weight of what happened that day crushing him.<br>"Harry! Ron…needs you?"  
>Ginny came in and faltered at the scene.<br>I imagined what she must be seeing, Harry in the middle of a breakdown and me with crying eyes of indifference.  
>Harry got up and left. It kills me how he blames himself.<br>I'm still staring off into space. I didn't notice Ginny sit next to me.  
>She put her hand on my leg, I almost screamed.<br>She asked what Harry and I were talking about.  
>"Well…camping was…hard."<br>She continued to stare into my eyes. The intensity made me nervous.  
>"And?" what? She wanted more?<br>"That's it Ginny, camping was hard."  
>"What was so hard that its making Harry cry all day?"<br>"…" My answer was to stare blankly at her. No one knows what Voldemort did, only Harry and I. Ron didn't need to know.  
>After a while Ginny sighed she knows I'm not going to tell.<br>The intensity between us starts to build. I'm noticing her soft pale face. How her red lips are tempting me.  
>I start to daze off when I stare into her eyes. I begin to feel content. We both don't notice how long we have been staring at each other, slowly getting closer.<br>Suddenly my heart clenches and pain rips through me. The air escapes from my lungs and I have to turn away from that peaceful moment. I just get up and leave after a quick goodbye.  
>I need to be outside.<p>

~0~  
><strong>I didn't edit much of this chapter, just reworded some things and deleted a few sentences :3<strong>

And that my readers is chapter 3! Know you guys know what happened to Hermione. The relationship with Hermione and Ginny will go slowly at first cuz Hermione's wrapped up in other things obviously.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright you guys let's see what happens to her when she's outside! You know why guys? I guess tht I kinda have to thank math for something! Because without me being hopelessly lost and bored in that class this story would never of been written and I did almost all the writing in that class ahaha so I guess it's kind of a blessing to suck at math :]

~0~  
>I finally arrived at the park. I lay in the grass and stared at the right, blue sky above me, this is what I needed.<br>The breeze caressing my face and filling my lungs. I stared at the clouds twisting, curling, and crawling across the sky.  
>Paranoia unexpectedly struck deep in my heart. I felt like I was being watched. I sit up straight and my eye is drawn to a pale face, with a familiar pop the face is gone.<br>My heart pounds as I appaperate back to Gruimwald place thinking about the face.  
>I burst in the house and stared at Ron<br>"…I saw Draco at the park…"  
>Ron shot up in chair shoving the chair to the floor.<br>"What?"  
>Harry and Ginny come running from wherever they were at the crashing sounds.<br>I stare at Ron waiting for them to come in not wanting to repeat myself. As I breathed in to answer their question they burst through the door.  
>"What happened?"<br>I turned and looked at them.  
>"I saw Draco when I was at the park.."<br>I glanced at Ginny and blushed at her gaze.  
>A chorus of disbelief and surprise quickly turns to suspicion and theories are flying off the table.<br>Then Ron spoke up, "Maybe the ferret likes you?"  
>I made a face. The smile that formed reminded me of our days before camping. I actually laughed.<br>That would be absolutely horrid Ronald."  
>We all burst into laughter at the image of Draco trying to swoon someone.<br>"But why was Draco following you? And does this mean he will be following us?"  
>I glanced at Harry, of course he has a serious face on. After all he knows how evil people can be. But for once I can't answer his questions.<br>Only time can and hopefully with some luck we can figure it out before were too deep in trouble.  
>~0~<br>Everything packed, were on the train back to Hogwarts. Back to Hogwarts, as if we never skipped. Never fought a war almost single-handedly, and won. It still amazes me that we won. I feel lucky to have seen Voldemort finally fall, and to have played a large part in seeing that happen. After all I kept Harry alive all these years.  
>"Hermione it seems that Nargels have taken a liking to you…"<br>What? I'm sure its Luna. I don't even need to look.  
>"Hello Luna."<br>"Sup Luna."  
>"Hey Luuna!"<br>"Nice to see you again Luna."  
>After being greeted by everyone she goes to sit between Ginny and I. I blushed as I feel jealousy fire through me…oh well.<br>Now I'm wondering about my chances with Ginny.  
>Okay, so I KNOW Ginny is gay. It's all over her face, her clothes and the way she wears them, the way she walks, sits, talks, everything about her screams gay. Although I think she might be interested in me. I've caught her looking at me frequently…Hmm I'm feeling mischievous right now I wish I could..Talk with Ginny.<br>It's as if fate was with me that day because Ron's spell backfired and covered Luna in a curious yellow mush.  
>Luna jumped up and ran. Ron followed her screaming apologies and Harry went after the.<br>I'm actually surprised Ginny didn't follow but as I said I think fate is helping.  
>I scoot closer to her and when she turns to me a smirk crawls across my face, she smiles back and my hand rests on her thigh.<br>I lean forward and start rubbing her thigh lightly with my thumb.  
>As her eyes widen and I wonder how far am I going to take this?<br>I slowly exhale and lean closer as I decide I'm going to kiss her.  
>My lips gently touch Ginny's and I feel a spark that radiates through my body, making me feel warm. After a second of gently kissing her Ginny starts putting a bit of pressure against my lips.<br>My fingertips glide against her cheek. The kiss feels sweet, healing.  
>I want to kiss her forever but my lungs demand air. I slowly lean away and watch her.<br>Ginny slowly opens her eyes; I see the surprise but excitement in her eyes.  
>Then my heart felt a jab of pain. I kept my face calm although my eyebrow twitched in pain, the air rushed out of my lungs.<br>I turn away from Ginny…. No one could ever want me.  
>I want to lunge into Ginny's arms and let her take care of me but before that happened Ron busts the door down, guess he got tired of apologizing.<br>I lean back into the seat and wait for Harry and Luna.  
>~0~<br>It's the end of the train ride. I stayed by Ginny after our little scene just close enough to remind her body that I'm here. I wasn't afraid to lean toward her. I let her catch me looking a few times with a smirk.  
>I love playing this game<br>~0~  
>(Ginny's POV) (A.U this might be the only time it isn't Hermione's POV)<br>Hermione kissed me! I wasn't even sure she swings that way! I guess I should have known by the way her eyes hold no interest in men. It was amazing but her lips tasted like…despair.  
>What happened?<br>~0~  
>And THAT my peeps is chapter 4! It would have been up hella days ago but I got bored and started watching adventure time and I've just been putting it off lol. But I sucked it up and did it! All for you guys ^.^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

So due to high demand (lol jk only 1 person asked) I'm updating again :] oh! And I finally get to own something besides this plot! It's a character ^.^ hope you like her. YOU CAN'T LAY A FINGER ON MY BUTTER FINGER!  
>~0~<br>(Hermione's POV)  
>Great after that scene with Ginny it's like my hormones activated.<br>"Oi! Hermione!"  
>"Ugh! What Ron?"<br>He's snickering, he totally saw me staring at this amazing girl passing by.  
>"Stop staring at these innocent girls!"<br>"Well Ron I-"  
>My train of thought crashed and burned at the sway of teasing hips. I start biting my lip and I see her toned legs, and when my eyes reach her chest I'm suppressing a moan. Her long brown hair (AN I love brunettes lol) looks so soft and shiny but it's her face that takes my breath away.  
>She's beautiful, with no marks on her face, her makeup looks natural, her eyes are such a light brown I've never seen them before. We make eye contact and I'm wondering how come I've never seen this woman before. Then a hand grips my arm. I almost scream thinking its Voldemort and swing my fist. I realize its Ron and I decide to punch him anyways, he's been annoying lately it feels satisfying to feel the crack.<br>I hear melodic laughter and I just know it's from her. Just to make sure I look and find her already close to me, very close. My eyes automatically look at her chest then snap to her face (A/N hasn't that ever happened to you? Lol xD) by her smirk I could tell she noticed. I feel my own smirk play across my face (A/N come on Hermione isn't as much as a "prude" as we are led to believe). She's definitely beeping on my Gay-dar.  
>"Mmm…hey"<br>Hmm..What a flirtatious way to greet someone, adding the moan and all.  
>"Hello."<br>She licked her lips and lustfully looked me up and down. She's making my body crave for hers.  
>"Oy! Hermione that was my <span>face<span>! I mean seriously-Oh..god.."  
>Heh, seems like he laid eyes on the temptress in front of me. Only food and girls can make him go speechless like that. She looked at him with no interest.<p>

"Hey." A simple reply, but never the less Ron is still tripping over himself to answer.  
>"Uh...h-hey."<br>My laughter started bubbling up when I saw his face but his reply just made me lose it and now I'm roaring with laughter.  
>He turned beet red, embarrassed.<br>I think I punched him too hard. Bloods dripping down his face and he looks all dazed as if this girl has been flirting with him the whole time. Before I can turn back to the girl Harry came in with an emergency. I follow Harry but I can't seem to hold myself back from looking at this girl.  
>Oh God. She's looking at me as if looks could fuck. The stare sets my body on fire. She gives me a smile that promised more.<br>I can't wait to get it.  
>~0~<br>Harry's emergency is that Draco is repeating this year also. It was surprising but only just. We all agreed to mention to each other if we see anything suspicious.  
>In the Great Hall I look to the headmistress and she takes her seat. McGonagall (no idea how to spell her name, too lazy to look it up) runs Hogwarts now.<br>I'm going to skip lunch…I haven't been eating much anyways…  
>~0~<br>Being in this castle at night is horrible. I'm living in a constant reminder of the war. My eyes lock on a suit of armor, my stomachs knotting up. Why do I feel so horrible?  
>Oh…I remember now…Fred died here. I gave the area my respect and walked away.<br>Then soft hands grabbed and slammed me into a wall. My mind goes into panic mode until I see who it is. It's the girl.  
>She kept a hand on my shoulder while dropping the other one to tease my arm with butterfly touches as my mind returns to normal.<br>"Hey…what's your name?"  
>"Liz" she purred.<br>"Well Liz I'm-"  
>"Hermione Granger. I know you are a war hero after all."<br>War hero…is that how I'm viewed now? I prefer 'Bookworm'.  
>Her fingers wound themselves into my hands. Shivers run through my body as she raises my arms over my head. She holds them together with a hand while slipping the other in my shirt to rest on my hip. I feel the lust pulsing through my body.<br>And finally, finally she leans in to kiss me. She bites and licks my lips. A moan builds in my chest until it rises and makes itself heard. When she hears the sound she shivers. She dug her nails into my hips; it made me push my hips against her.  
>Then my heart stopped. I thought I faintly heard <span>his<span> laughter. Terror replaced my lust. My mind is only registering the fact that I'm pinned to a wall. It's not registering Liz or whether it was voluntary or not.  
>(OKAY YOU GUYS! READ THIS! So in my future chapter s if you see this ~~"hajaiviut"~~ it means that voldemorts speaking. I can't explain more it will ruin everything.)<br>~~"Hahahaha…."~~  
>Oh God, it <em>is<em> his voice. But how?  
>Liz noticed the change, she let me go. I barely see her concerned face as my instinct of flight took over.<br>I ran away, ran to Harry as Voldemorts laughter reverberates in my skull.  
>~0~<br>That's it you guys! Chapter 5…hope you guys are more interested now and to the reviewer who wanted more I hope I didn't kill you with the cliffhanger ;] till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay my 10 followers I decided to stop procrastinating and type this shiet up! Ahaha so ima try to type up 2 chapters today because this first one is gonna be short….hmmm or maybe I should just do one huge chapter..Hold on you guys let me check *ruffle through papers*…okay you guys! Change of plans, I decided to type up a bigger chapter then I intended! Horray for you guys! On with chapter 6!

~0~ ~0~

I bust the portrait entrance open to discover that a party is being held, apparently the Gryffindors won a match. All eyes train on me but im searching for a specific pair and finally my eyes locked on a word I back out the entrance door, using my eyes to tell him to follow and he does.

"Hermionie? What happened?"I take a passive glance back at him and start walking up the staircase.

"Hermione?"Harry continues to follow me as I climb higher and higher.

"What are you doing?"The answer comes out before I even think about it."Im looking.."  
>"For What?"<br>"…I don't know..a place to hide I suppose."  
>His voice sounds incredulous."what do you mean 'hide'?"<br>I ignore him and continue to wander until my eyes is drawn to something. I walk up to it and it seems to be a hole in the wall. Curiosity draws me to my knees to inspect it further, I guess a part of Harry and Ron rubbed off on me.  
>I crawl into the hole and after a few seconds a bare circular room opens up to me. Its not huge but large enough for a few people to sit comfortably. I sit down and let my eyes travel up the stone walls to see a clear opening instead of a roof. Its like im in one of the up at the bright cloud-filled sky I think that this is a perfect place to hide. Its gonna be my spot from now on.<p>

I hear shuffling and see Harry crawling out, "bloody hell Hermione."

He glances around before sitting by me.

"So im guessing Gryffindor won?"He sighed  
>"Yeah Hufflepuff is always a easy win…So what happened?"<p>

My heart hitched up my throat a pit and my hands started shaking.  
>"Uh..I..I heard Voldemort."<br>He immediately sat up "WHAT!"  
>"Yeah I heard him laughing in my head.."<br>Hes still shocked but then he looks at me as if..as if im crazy…"In your head?"  
>His words are coated with skepticism and it causes irritation to prickle my heart.<br>"Yes Harry, in my fucking head."  
>"But hes dead" Way to go Harry, my jaw clenches in anger.<br>"im aware of that."  
>"Then how can he be in your head?"<br>"How the fuck do I know? Voldemorts been in your head before."  
>"Yeah…but that was when he was alive…"<br>Ugh hes right.  
>"Then maybe ive just gone crazy."<br>"…" No answer, probably agrees.  
>I see a tear drop on Harrys hand, great. I wave my wand and my weed appears. Ill need something to distract me from the emotional waterfall that's about to spill over.<br>"Hermione…"  
>Here it comes.<br>"Hm?"I start inhaling the smoke…  
>"Im sorry…"<br>"…Mm.."  
>It always starts this way.<p>

~0~ (this part of the chapter is influenced by what happened to me, just a filler kinda, not important) ~0~

Harry stops in the middle of his joke and I look up to see him staring at someone. He slowly rises and wanders toward her. Ron stops in mid-chew and stares after him. She eyes him over like a disgusting slug. He sits down wit her and I knew something was wrong because he wraps Lavander in his arms.  
>I turned to look at Ron and he mirrors my horror.<br>my heart then started to pulse with hatred fueled by betrayal. My stomach twists in disgust again but this time its because the image of lavander all over harry is right before my eyes.  
>I turned back around and allowed my mind to shut off.<p>

~0~ ~0~

Its been a month.  
>A whole fucking month of harry forgetting about Ron, Ginny, and I.<br>Ive tried to speak with him and he just bushes me off! Anger sweeps though me and betrayal fills my lungs when I remember Harry crying in my arms the night before he left. Rons taking it hard, not just because Lavander is his ex but because we swore to have nothing to do with her.  
>I know it might not seem logical to be angry, but I feel as if he broke some sacred friend rule.<br>Doubt settles in my mind.

Am I overreacting?  
>I asked Ron what he thought.<br>"Weeeeelllll….yes…and no.."  
>Just what ive been thinking.<br>"Exactly. I cant really think of a Good reason to be angry."  
>"Do you even know how this happened?"Iritation pickles, I hate not knowing.<br>"No idea Ron, I was gonna ask him but he never showed up when I asked him to meet me."  
>His eyes widened "Really?"<br>"Yes Ronald."My voice dripped of impatience.  
>I turned on my heel and stalked off toward my spot.<br>I spot Ginny as I walk by and slow down to appreciate her. A blush spreads across my pale cheeks as her fiery eyes meet mine and im forced to look away.  
>I finally make it to my little sanctuary.<br>I sit and get comfy. I wave my wand to make my weed appear. I smoke and stare at the stars and ty to make shapes.  
>A tear falls and I sigh. I miss Harry.<br>Its nothing romantic between us. There just was an emotional bond and mutual understanding of each others pain that's why im taking this hard. That or because hes the only one who knows what happened and he still gives me a cold shoulder.  
>It seems that Harry is like most guys despite his constant objections. any girl who throws herself at him and he goes for it.<br>… there has been something off about harrys eyes, something familliar…I feel my mind make the connection.

Hes under control of a love potion.  
>Of course the clues have been hanging in my face the whole time.<br>In an instant I feel my minds wheels turn furiously. Im in my element, figuring out a way to save Harry.

~0~ ~0~

I Walk towads harry down by the lake. Hes of course with lavander.  
>She notices me and he stands up, probably to make me leave.<br>I point my wand in harrys face. Before he can blink I cast a non-verbal spell.  
>He stumbles back and I can see the glazed over look in his eyes fade. Unknowing lavander goes to him and tries to shove her toungue down his throat until he screamed and almost threw her off him.<br>I hate lavander so mucho mass that it's a pleasure to see her ugly face to hurt.  
>"The fuck?"<br>And Harrys in a rage, even better.  
>He turns to me.<br>"Hermione, what the hell happened?"  
>I smirk and look at lavander as I explain. "She had you under a love potion for a whole month, ive just figured out a counter-spell."<br>At my words she grew pale/green. What? Did she think that she could out smart Hermione Granger( I just LOVE her name)? I guess she forgot that im the brightest witch of my age.  
>Harrys temple is bulging damn hes pissed.<br>He turns to her looking as if hes about to breathe fire.  
>She stumbles back."Im sorry?"<br>Suddenly he eyes grew wide. She clutched her chest and fell over with a thud.  
>Her blank eyes no longer seeing whats in front of her.<p>

~0~ ~0~

By this time (which has only been a day) everyone has forgotten about lavander.  
>Apparently her heart stopped or something<br>. Those who vaguely remember her throw up at any recollection of her. No one cared or remembered to throw her a funeral.  
>The most people could tolerate was to throw he body in the woods.<br>Perhaps the animals will eat her but I doubt it, that woman was truly repulsive.

"Hey Hermione I need help."  
>My heat fluttered, its Ginny.<br>"Uhh…sure Ginny what subject?"  
>She grinned and plopped down very closely to me.<br>She turned to pull out her potions homework, study time.

~0~ ~0~"

"Hey again."  
>The voice caused a spark of warmth under my stomach.<br>Her hand brushes against mine. Goosebumps erupt across my arm.  
>I turn and see Liz's mischievous eyes sparkling. She knows she caught me by surprise. A blush creeps to my face, I remembered what happened the last time we met. And how I flipped out.<br>As if reading my mind she tuned serious.  
>"So what happened?"Why is everyone asking me that lately?<br>I decided to go for something mysterious.  
>"Uhhh.. The war left many scars."<br>Her gaze softened. It seems that I might not be pushed into telling her what actually happened.  
>Then she said something unexpected.<br>"I have scars too.."  
>My eyes meet hers in surprise."What?"<br>"Yeah…let me show you."She began to take off her shirt.  
>I immediately look away, face burning red. She seems to pause for a second, then laugh and took her shirt off.<br>She grabs my hand and pulls it toward her body. My heart is fluttering in my chest, I want to snap my hand back.  
>She gently tugs my hand closer and I relax. I still flinch slightly when I touch her skin.<br>She starts to rub my thumb gently against her.  
>I look when I feel uneven, broken skin.<br>My jaw drops when I see her body.  
>In the moons light she seems to glow and every scar that stretches across her back look more detailed, more real.<br>The scars make her look even more breathtaking. She turns and I see that that scars have also wrapped around her stomach.  
>"What happened?"<br>"My family is known for being blood traitors, kinda like the Weasleys. I was with my girlfriend at the time, we were walking down a sidewalk holding hands when a death eater came around and saw us. He just started attacking, using spells that cut into our bodys. As quick as it started it was over, I layed on the ground, unmoving, hoping he'd leave. He did. That's when I noticed that Cara wasn't breathing. I turned her around… only to find that she was dead…"I could only stare at her."It seemed like it happened so suddenly..""It did.. We were just having a stroll planning our day…and he just attacks! And…she was dead."  
>I watched tears slide down her cheeks and I feel compelled to tell her what happened.<br>I need to tell someone anyways.  
>My stomach quivers as I take a deep breath.<p>

~0~ ~0~

I spilled my guts to her. I told her everything. She was disturbed and appalled when I told her that Voldemort made Harry watch.  
>I never actually <span>told<span> anyone about it because the one person who knew had witnessed felt like the world has been taken off my chest.  
>I felt like I could finally breathe.<br>Liz slowly pulled me into a hug. I close my eyes as she wraps her arms around me.  
>Finally…some comfort…<p>

~0~ ~0~  
>And that's chapter 6! I kinda feel bad for not updating but oh well. Questions, comments? Feel free to review :DD<p> 


End file.
